Musicals
by Neptune-Topaz
Summary: A collection of Wicked song rewrites! Contains Musicals -Popular-, Defying Dialogue -Defying Gravity-, Wicked is Not Mine -As Long as You're Mine- and Obsessive -Wonderful-, hopefully with more to come soon. Be happy, everybody. Hooray.
1. Musicals

**Hellooo everyone. I wrote this a while ago now. The idea came to me when I was thinking about Christmas presents, and I thought of theatre tickets- this led to me thinking 'Musicals, oh how I love musicals' (because I do), and due to my obsessive and wandering mind, guess which tune I mentally sang that to? Yep. So I decided to rewrite the entire song! It's not a work of art, but it was fun to write. I hope you at least _vaguely _enjoy it. **

**By the way, it's sung by someone who has been very successful in the world of musicals, to someone who writes plays. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, this would play during the interval. If I owned the song 'Popular', every time I heard it I would jump up screaming "THAT'S MY SONG!! WHEEE!!!"  
As you can see, I own neither. **

* * *

**Musicals  
**_A rewrite of 'Popular'_

Whenever I hear dialogue

That's dull as dull can be,

And let's face it, which isn't?

As dull as dull can be,

The tired sound,

So profound, indeed,

Oh, how it needs to be redone

To make it just a bit more fun

I know- I know, exactly, what it needs…

And even in this play,

Though it's the hardest play up to this day,

Don't worry, I'll make it something great,

Just you all wait,

And I'll create

One of my…

Musicals,

Oh how I love musicals,

They just add a song

To move plots along

Don't bother with all the fuss

I'll show you which words will stay,

Ones to throw away,

Everything that do you must

To make musicals,

I'll help you make musicals!

You'll cut all unneeded quotes

And replace with notes

Add in a song or two million,

So let's write-

'Cause there's a lot to be rewritten.

Don't be intimidated by the task ahead

Just think of the musical that you'll see at the end,

Now that I'm helping there'll be no more

"he, she said"

It'll be better,

Each and every letter,

'Cause it'll be a musical,

I know about musicals,

Turn words into song,

And you'll bring along

The happiness that none can kill- lull,

There's nothing that can stop you

From writing a musical.

Cul.

La la, la la,

We're gonna write some

Mu-si-cals.

When I hear depressing dialogue,

My attention begins to fog,

I have to remind the actors soon

That there are

Such successful lyricists

Rich and famous song composers,

Did they act without music?

Don't make me laugh!

They wrote musicals! Please-

We all love musicals,

Just add in a catchy tune

And we'll join in soon

So it's a good idea to be,

Writing many musicals,

Like me!

And though you insist,

You're happy with this,

I know eventually…

You will stand up and choose it

Your newfound musicality!

La, la, la, la,

You'll write musicals!

Just not, quite as many,

As,

Me!

* * *

**Wheee!!! **


	2. Defying Dialogue

**Hello again! Well, I sat down, started to type, and this just appeared on my screen... magically... and I decided to randomly post it. It's on the same theme as 'Musicals', which is partly why I decided to post it here. Yay.  
**

**Okay, normal type is the person taking Elphaba's place, probably an actress who wants to work in musicals. Glinda is italics, replaced by a fellow actress, who doesn't want to take the musical plunge (gasp! The drama!). The bold is them both together (apart from this, of course, this is just me rambling on), and underlined is the chorus/ensemble people. No idea who they are. Random people who appear from nowhere. Just... go with it. **

**Disclaimer: -sings- Don't think I'll try defying copyright- the owners will sue me. -stops singing- Yes. No matter the degree of my obsession, I don't own the wonderful song or the wonderful show. **

* * *

**Defying Dialogue  
**_A rewrite of 'Defying Gravity'_**  
**

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now!_

_I hope you're happy how_

_You'll abuse your voice forever,_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

I hope you're happy!

I hope you're happy too,

I hope you're proud how you

Would speak what could be sung,

So they won't think you're wrong!

**So though I can't imagine how,**

**I hope you're happy- right now!**

_Listen to me. Just, say your lines._

_You can still be in the play,_

_What you've worked and practised for, _

_You can have all you ever wanted…_

I know. But I don't want it- no, I can't want it, anymore.

Something has changed in my mind,

Something deep within me,

I'm through with speaking words

That would be good with melody,

Too late to give up singing,

I've had too many lessons to,

It's time to trust my diaphragm,

Turn words into tune….

It's time to try defying dialogue,

I think I'll try defying dialogue,

And you can't stop my song!

_Can't I make you understand?_

_It's too hard to think up the new tunes!_

I'm through just shouting loudly

When I want to make a point.

I want to show the world

My amazing singing voice!

Just listen to my music

And the joyous noise I bring,

If I can't speak,

Then do be it- I'll just sing!

I'd rather try defying dialogue,

Wave speech goodbye, I'm defying dialogue

And you can't stop my song!

Come with me. Think of what we could sing- together.

Compositions,

Just think of our compositions,

Together we'll sing the greatest songs we've ever sung,

Listen-

Notes in harmony,

_Made by you and me,_

**There's no tune we can't compose!**

**Just you and I, defying dialogue,**

**With you and I defying dialogue,**

**They'll never stop our song!**

_I hope you're happy,_

_Now that you're choosing this._

You too.

I hope it brings you bliss,

**I really hope you sound good,**

**And your voice survives adulthood,**

**I hope you're happy in the end,**

**I hope you're happy- my friend.**

So if you care to watch me,

Look to the musicals!

Those who refuse to sing,

Don't deserve to be actors at all!

And if I'm singing solos,

And least I'm singing songs!

To those who'd stop me,

Tell them that they are all wrong!

Tell them how I am defying dialogue,

Sing low and high, defying dialogue,

And soon I'll be where I belong,

And nobody, in the West End,

No actor, actress, or old friend,

Is ever gonna stop my song!

_I hope you're happy!_

Go get her, she's singing- get her!

Stop my song!

No one loves a singer!

So we must stop her

Laaaaaaaaa!

Song!

* * *

**Okay, after that 'Laaaaa', I have an image in my head of Elphaba singing 'Do-Re-Mi', whilst flying, surrounded by young chlidren. That's disturbing...**


	3. Wicked is Not Mine

**Hello again! Nice to see you all. Okay, this is the next one in the series of rewrites! (I'm really not sure when this is going to end, so just bear with me, hehe) This one is 'As Long as You're Mine', rewritten to a completely unoriginal and overdone theme recreated in disclaimers everywhere. In my defence, I have never seen someone rewrite the _entire _song on this theme... I'm not so sure about this one, but thought I might as well post it. It's sort of twisted from a duet into a solo. Forgive me? **

**I also need a new title for this rewrite collection thing, because it isn't just 'Musicals' anymore. Help?**

**Also, if you have any rewrite ideas for me, please tell me, because I'm sure I'd love to write it. No other reason. Honest. It's not like I can't think of anything at the moment. Of course not. **

** Disclaimer: Look, this whole song is a disclaimer. Do I honestly need one here as well? -sigh- Fine.  
I don't own this musical, the book (which I ordered yesterday! I'M GOING TO READ THE BOOK AT LAST!!! -cough- Just ignore that), or the song. Really, I'd have to have much more of a life than I do now to own any of those things. **

** One last thing- I am proud to announce that I know it is As Long as You're Mine, not As Long as Your Mine. When I see the latter I feel like hitting something. So, if I have made or ever make a typo of that kind, please either inform me, slap me very hard or both. Thank you. -smiles-  
**

* * *

**Wicked is Not Mine**  
_A rewrite of 'As Long as You're Mine'_

Slap my face fiercely,

Pinch me please, soon,

I need help remembering

I don't own this tune.

My wildest dreamings,

Say that I do,

That is a lie though,

I'll tell you what's true.

For this and all moments,

Wicked is not mine,

I have no claim to it,

Can't say 'I wrote that line!'

And if it turns out,

I forget that truth,

I'll blame, the mistake, on my youth,

Wicked is not mine.

I know I'm claimless,

It's not by me,

But let me do one thing,

Twist the plot slightly,

Somehow I've fallen,

Under a spell,

Where I keep on writing,

Whether badly or well!

Every moment,

Wicked is not mine!

Addicted to fanfic,

It takes up all my time!

Say that I must write,

A long disclaimer,

Though it, is needed,

I won't bother!

Just for this moment,

I'll say Wicked's mine,

I'll write what I want to,

And watch police lights shine!

Borrow the story,

Till my version's through,

Oh no, a lawyer, please don't sue!

Wicked is not mine!


	4. Obsessive

**Hellooo, it's me again. Sorry for the gap, but I'm a little stuck for ideas, as mentioned in the last chapter. And I was going to wait until I thought of a really good title before adding another chapter, but I can't think. Actually, I lied, I can think- I was thinking about 'Rather Bad Actually' (as in, rewriting the title 'Wicked'? I know it's bad, but school has killed my brain.) Or, a whole list of synonyms for Wicked? Hmm... I quite like that. Ooh! 'Nefarious and demonically sinister and altogether quite offensive to describe'? Long title. Well, I still need to think. Help if you can, please!**

**And thank you everyone who's reviewed, I love hearing from you all! Reviews make me _happy_, and happiness is _good_. Yes, not sure what came over me there. **

**Right, I just looked up synonyms for 'Wicked' and the last one is 'yucky'. -disturbed-**

**Anyway! This one is 'Wonderful', renamed 'Obsessive'. It's dedicated to all of my fellow obsessives! Hehe. This one is odd, because there are some parts I'm proud of and others I'm really not sure about... well. I'll let you decide what you think. **

**-gasp- And I am reading THE BOOK. YAY!! **

**It's gooood.**

**But dark.**

**Poor Elphie. **

**There are some brilliant quotes in there too. **

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: See previous song. 'Tis not mine, shall never be mine, and never was mine. As much as I'd like it to be. -sad face- **

* * *

**Obsessive**_  
A rewrite of 'Wonderful' _

I never asked for this,

Or knew what could appear,

I found this state of mind,

Just 'cause it was near-

I never saw myself

As a fangirl or a lunatic,

I knew who I was,

I wouldn't call myself a,

Real fanatic.

Then suddenly I'm here,

Neurotic, and quite scary,

And that means, my fellow teens,

Really should be very wary,

Does it surprise you I was hooked,

On such and such-

What can I say?

I got carried away,

A little bit too much…

Obsessive,

They called me obsessive,

So I'm an obsessive-

If you insist!

I will be obsessive,

As I am obsessive,

Believe me, it's hard to resist!

'Cause I'm an obsessive,

They call me obsessive,

Hey look who's obsessive,

This maniac!

I say that I don't care,

If I seem "way out there",

And no, I really don't need Prozac!

See, I never had a great idea of my own. So I had to form an obsession with another thing!

_So you pretend it's yours._

Listen, in my mind, I ignore the great obsession-killer- I call it, copyright.

Something's got copyright,

It's not for me, right?

Yet that doesn't stop

Me from obsessing,

It seems kinda gloomy,

If you want to sue me,

When all my obsession,

Is really a blessing.

There are precious companies,

Who function without fans like these,

So we shall ignore those ones and sing!

They call me obsessive,

And I am obsessive,

In fact, it's so much who I am,

It's all of my life!

And with my help,

Obsession will be rife.

And I will tell you of a step I must compel,

You to take-

You can't live without it,

Yet there'll be none to doubt it,

For you see we will excel,

As everyone, on planet Earth, will be obsessed as well,

Obsessive,

You can be obsessive,

_I'll be an obsessive,_

Trust me, it's great!

**When you are obsessive,**

**Oh, we're so obsessive,**

**Obsessive, obsessive… **

* * *

**Cue dancing! Or WAIT! Or anything really, depending on whether you're using the soundtrack or the London version or some other random version. Actually,'Wait' would be good because it rhymes! Yay! Anyway. -cough- Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
